Nine of clock, Tick Tock
by Silverarte
Summary: As Mia looks back on her life, she realizes that her doubts are deeper inside her then she ever believed. And in a single day, she may find, just a little of what it is she searched for. OneShot


_Sadly, I do not own the characters in this fiction. I merely borrowed them to write what I wanted to imagine in my crazy, crazy mind. Yes, crazy. Bwahahahaha. The story ideas though? Those were my words. Just not the characters. :P _

_Enjoy the story and let me know what you think.

* * *

_

****

**Nine o'Clock Shoes, Tick tock Tick tock**

A story for Mia

Ronin Warriors

_Tick tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock…_

'_Great…I've been at work for only an hour and a half, and already it feels like an eternity. This doesn't bode well…._' Mia sighed, sitting behind her desk at the university she worked at. Memories had been imbued within the room, this very office that had once been her grandfather's. In light of the fact that it was one his, they gave it to her in his memory, apparently thinking that she would be able to find greater use to it then perhaps the now deceased man ever had been able.

Why was it she sat back behind that desk? A constant question she had to ask herself. There were many uses for her time, but even now, she felt the ever crushing pain and thoughts of being a burden. Here she was, riding the back of her grandfather's legacy.

The truth was, this entire thing almost seemed unfair to poor Mia. In the end, was it not her own merit that earned her this right? If this was the case, why did whispers of people filter in, each with expectations that she fill the shoes that her grandpa left behind.

No one could question her intelligence. Those who knew her from before her grandfather's death knew that was a fact. Yet, within her heart, she had to wonder. Over and over the question came through, '_When do I get to wear my own shoes? When is it…that this path I walk, will finally be mine?_'

Mia sighed, once more looking at the clock. It was only nine in the morning, and yet, it was time to teach the first class.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_

_Click, click, click, click_

"Finally, lunch time!" Mia stretched, sitting at a local café to purchase some food. She couldn't find it in her heart to make lunch at home. Cye would have caught her, then insisted he made it. Following that idea through meant that Kento would have started a fight for said food, possibly destroying Sage's meditation and maybe wake Rowen from sleep. The only possible solution to her was to make sure that she just picked up lunch while she was out. It wasn't like she couldn't afford it, after all and she didn't want to cause trouble.

Leaning back in the plush booth, she stared blankly at the white washed wall. Her eyes stared blankly at the list of random floral wallpaper this café used for décor as the waitress settled her coffee and sandwich. With a thank you in the waitress's direction, Mia idly began to eat her food without tasting it.

The guys. What would she do with them? Or even better was the question, What would she do without them? She felt so selfish at times, not wanting to let them go. Each of them were so strong, and her house felt so full and happy with them around. Without them, the emptiness would have consumed her. She supposed that in light of this realization, it was just one more thing they had saved her from.

All five of them, six if you counted Yuli, were closer to her heart then any one living person. It was just the way things were. Sure, she gave them a roof over their heads and a place to eat, but was that all she was good for? Kento constantly cheered on her ability to bring about the full fridge, and Rowen was always happy for her books, but was that all?

She always caught whispers indicating the above, and glances that just seemed to agree with that as well. They were all so mature for their age, so able and intelligent. How many times had she been saved by them? Been swept up as one yanked her through the air, or as Rowen gave her advice, or when she had It was frustrating to see five men so full of vitality able to walk on their own, and have it feel like she was trailing in their shadows, once more walking upon the path they themselves had already treaded.

"When do I get to lead…?" She asked with a sigh, setting her sandwich down as she slowly changed her glance towards the window outside, watching the passerbys as they went, "When is it that my own shoes will make my path? When will I be the one needed, and not just the helper?"

She began rattling the fork beside her on the table lightly as she fought to push those thoughtsa side. It was, after all, only noon.

_Click, Click, Click_

_Tat Tat Tat_

It was officially eight o'clock, and the temperature of the evening was dropping. Mia could see her breath as she exhaled. Her footsteps took her around a nearby park, and it was clear that her reluctance to go home was evident. To go home would be to replay everything she had thought about thus far, to see just how dependant she was upon her boys and her grandfather's legacy. To walk in her own shoes…it was such a beautiful dream of hers.

Her boys, yes…her boys they were in her mind, would automatically coddle her and make sure she was comfortable. They did it so often, and she never had any way to return such attention back onto them. Ryo was particularly adept at this, always alert as to where she was and constantly attempting to help in his haphazard manners. She adored him so.

_I want..my place…_

_My place in the world.._

_What is it?_

Mia hunched over a fence post, overlooking the view of the city that was illuminating the now night sky. A small stream beside her continually filtered through into a fountain which held moving parts, one of which constantly filling and tipping over the pour the contents out into the pool of water in the basin, clicking each time it did so.

_Tat Tat Tat_

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Mia pulled her jacket around her form more so as she glanced up at the night sky. Having stood at the park for an hour, she had been able to think silently as the beat of her heart took prominence in the sounds she heard. Lost in her thoughts that just seemed to repeat themselves over and over, her pure eyes held a glazed look. She knew she had to go home soon, it was late. But that really wasn't a driving enough of a force.

Pulling herself away from the fence, she made her way under a nearby tree and sat there. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she smiled wryly, "Nine o'clock. Figures. Time's flying now…"

The phrase was soon forgotten. What was there that she could do? Nothing. Her thoughts ran rampant as she sat there, breathing the cold air lightly when calls filtered through the air wildly.

'Mia!'

Was someone calling her name? No, not at this time of the evening. It wasn't like she had been gone all that long anyways, right?

"Mia!"

She lifted her eyes, glancing around the tree as she straightened herself out. Her eyes widened, glancing as a male figure bounded into the area, panting madly.

"Mia! Oh thank god, you're here!"

Mia was stunned, "R-Ryo? What's the matter? Everyone ok?!"

Ryo panted, leaning over to catch his breath. It was obvious that he had been moving at top speeds, even for someone of his greater strength and ability, "Where have you been? Everyone has been so worried about you. You didn't call or anything, like you normally do!"

Mia blinked again, unsure of what to say. Here, once more, was one of her boys, trying to rescue her. When? When would she walk her own path? When would she be able to walk in her own shoes?

"I-I'm sorry, Ryo. I didn't mean to make anyone worry. I swear I didn't. I was just thinking," Mia stated, giving a generic answer in response. What could she say? 'I can't do anything without you guys? How in the world can I depend on myself?'

Ryo sighed heavily, settling his hands upon Mia's shoulders, his tiger blue eyes blazing with serious, "Mia, look. It's not a problem, just…well..it scared us. We all got really, really worried when we didn't hear from you. The others are searching as well an-"

_Wonderful, I troubled the others too.'_ Mia sighed.

Ryo took notice, looking up at the sky before shaking his head, "I'm not good at these kinds of talks…but Mia. You're incredibly important to us, to me. If anything happened to you, I don't know what any of us would do. You've made it possible so many times for us to keep moving, for us to know and strive. Even in regular life. You've been our anchor, and the light on our path….to well..use Sage's phrasing at least."

Mia slowly looked up at Ryo, her heart lifting just slightly.

"I know you're really strong…"

_'I'm strong?"_

"And well, independent too…."

_'Independent…'_

"And perhaps, it's not really our place to worry so much. I wonder a lot, about how you can tread the path you walk. It has to be hard…and we watch you do it, amazingly so…"

_'Walk my own path…I..'_

"We can't exactally put ourselves in your shoes. They're too much yours, I suppose. But, you know, if you need to think something oout or the like, pull us aside…pull me aside. We're all here for you, and really want to support you if you'll let us. Let me. It's what friends do, after all."

'That's right…I am me. I do move forward. How did I forget that? When, did I begin to forget me?'

Mia smiled inwardly, her heart lifting as she nodded, "Of course, Ryo. You've given me just a bit to think about...and remember. Thank you."

Ryo smiled and nodded, gesturing towards the jeep not too far off, "Um Mia..Mind giving me a ride back?"

He looked so harried and tired from running. It was then she realized the rampant beating of what felt to be a much lighter heart. The beating inside seemed to beat a rythym that she just couldn't ignore anymore.

Mia grinned, "Sure."

With that, they both quickly walked to the jeep, heading home to bring everyone else back. It was time for Mia's shoes to do some walking.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

* * *

Hope you liked it. Random as it was, this was my response to just idle the time by while I figure out the chapter to Insanity's Requiem. I hope you enjoyed it. I think Mia probably did go through some thoughts like this that were rather similar.

Thanks

Hikaru


End file.
